


Heroes of New York

by ScarletEyce



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Battle of New York, Fluff, More characters to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stark Snark, Tags Are Hard, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletEyce/pseuds/ScarletEyce
Summary: Stark Snark meets the Lord of Explodo-kills. Anger boils over, friends are made, powers are revealed, and general mayhem occurs in these snippets of what would happen if Kirishima, Bakugou, Midoriya, and Todoroki found themselves in a New York devoid of Quirks.





	1. Midoriya

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Lovely Dragons!
> 
> Here's the first snippet, from Midoriya's POV.

Midoriya sighed as he stared at the calendar. It had been two months since they had gotten their first apartment, and they were still trying to decide to celebrate. They couldn’t do anything big, since Todoroki had yet to get a job, Kirishima would be working his first night as a bouncer, and Bakugou hated anything happy. 

The alarm he had set went off, startling out of his thoughts. It looked like it was time for him to get to the cafe where he worked. He pulled on his tennis shoes and grabbed his bag full of clothes. It was a pain, but the boss required them to wear black slacks, white button-up dress shirts, and dress shoes.

Somehow, despite his green hair that people said was “dyed”, he had ended up being one of the most popular servers, which was fine by him since it meant he got more tips. It also meant the boss wanted him to put more hours in, which was also fine. He found that serving people helped calm him, distracted him from the homesickness that was coming to the forefront of his mind more and more lately.

It was definitely not helped by the fact that none of them could practice their Quirks. There was simply no place for them to do so, and none of them wanted to expose themselves to a government that, from what they had heard, had trouble with just AIs built by a genius. If they couldn’t handle a man-made iron suite, where they know exactly how it works, they were highly likely to react badly to people with the ability to do the same thing with no outside help.

He pushed the door to the Bear’s Den Cafe open, the bell ringing in the air. There seemed to be quite a few college students inside, most of them working on some form of homework. He headed to the backroom where they had lockers and showers. A few minutes before he started working, his phone buzzed.

He checked, guessing it was a stupid meme from Kirishima, or an overly serious Todoroki asking what pizza was. Instead, it was Bakugou telling him he’d gotten a job as a computer programmer at Stark Industries. 

Hands going numb, his phone slipped out of his fingers. He couldn’t tell if he was terrified or excited that Bakugou had gotten such a prestigious job. Midoriya took several deep breaths and settled on excitement. Only Kacchan, he thought as he shook his head.

One of the waiters he didn’t know very well yet called back at him. Seemed like it was time to get to work. He’d have to try to pry the full story out of Bakugou later, with help from Kirishima. Being explodo-killed was not a pleasant way to end the night.


	2. Bakugou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Lovely Dragons! 
> 
> This takes place... simultaneously, i guess? with the last one.

Sitting in a tiny coffee shop coding an app on the shittiest laptop he had ever used while drinking bitter coffee that burned his tongue and throat was not Bakugou’s idea of a good day. Not at all.

It really didn’t help that there was some weird fucking middle aged man that was slowly inching his way over to peer over Bakugou’s shoulder. Bakugou rubbed his forehead. He really just wanted to fucking blow something up.

“Hey kid, you got something really interesting there.”

The strange fucker was peeking over his shoulder. Bakugou could feel his hands start to smoke. “No shit, you dumbass. Back the fuck off.”

Mr. Peeker seemed slightly taken aback by his response, as if he wasn’t quite expecting that response. “You seem pretty knowledgable about things. Would you like to work for me?”

Bakugou swung around in his seat, seeing Mr. Peeker for the first time in full view. There was a strange niggling feeling in the back of his mind that he should recognize the man. Maybe he’d been on the news a couple times. “And who the fuck are you to ask me that? I’m probably a better fucking coder than you, you old mother fucker.”

“Hmm…” Mr. Peeker’s eyebrow raised, “Maybe not as smart as I thought, but you could, possibly, improve if you work for me.”

The way the man said it, more than what he said, was what pissed Bakugou off and lit a burning fire to prove him wrong. “You think I’m not smart? Fine. I’ll work for you, old man. Just be warned that I might be more than you can handle. Where’s this shitty job going to be at?”

“Stark Industries, of course. Where else?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! We have the first bit of interaction! so exciting!
> 
> I don't remember if I said this, but some of these will be short, some will be long. It all depends on the grip of the bunnies. That being said, these will also be out of order. SO the next chapter will actually be some time in the future.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this! I really hope y'all enjoyed!


	3. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, My Lovely Dragons!
> 
> This occurs the morning after the first one. A certain someone... called it...

Steve had a routine. He got up, he brushed his teeth, he threw on running clothes, and he ran. This routine occurred every morning like clock work. Outside of work with the Avengers, his routine was never disrupted. 

He didn’t have any running buddies, mostly because nobody had the speed or stamina to keep up with him. That wasn’t to say that his friends were out of shape, he would never think that. Especially not about Natasha. That was just asking to be attacked. But… very few people could keep up with post-serum him.

All of this is to say, he was incredibly surprised when one morning someone did join him. He was even more surprised because the person who joined him wasn’t even a full grown man. No, this new and, to be frank, somewhat strange person was a teenager. A teenager with bright red hair that spiked in a way that looked like it had hair gel (hair gel for a run?), tan skin, and red eyes.

It had to be the eyes that were the most surprising. Steve had met people with red hair, he’d met people with tan skin, but he had never met anyone with naturally red eyes. And then the teen opened his mouth to speak.

“Do you normally run this route?” the teen asked. Steve had to reevaluate his opinion of the most surprising thing about him. It was definitely the teeth.

“Yeah, yeah I do. Are you new to this area?” He couldn’t resist asking. He was positive that he had never seen this kid before. He would have remembered.

“I guess you could say that,” the teen replied. He paused to duck around a couple holding hands. “A few friends and I moved here recently. We’ve got an apartment back there.” He pointed back in the direction they came from. The teen’s mostly even breathing suddenly hitched, and he snapped his fingers. “Ah! I haven’t introduced myself! My mother would smack me upside the head for bad manners, not that it would do much. I’m Kirishima. Pleasure to meetcha.”

Steve held out his hand, slightly dazed at the onslaught of information. How was Kirishima managing to keep up with him and talk at the same time? “I’m Steve. The pleasure’s mine.”

They came around the corner, the entrance to Stark Tower coming into view. He could see Tony standing in front gesturing at the building as he argued with a blond boy who looked to be about the same age as Kirishima. Beside him Kirishima perked up, and as they came up to the two, he aimed straight for the blond kid.

Steve was about to call out a warning or do something to make sure the blond kid wasn’t hit when Kirishima yelled something. It wasn’t English, that was for certain. He wasn’t entirely sure what language it was (it sounded like maybe Japanese?), but the blond kid definitely understood, because he yelled something back that made Kirishima’s face split into a wide grin, revealing those startlingly sharp teeth.

Kirishima sped up, and as soon as he got close enough, the blond kid tried to punch him. Kirishima, having apparently expected this, jumped and grabbed the blond’s shoulder, using it as leverage to push off and behind the boy. Before he could land, the blond grabbed the hand on his shoulder and pulled, sending Kirishima tumbling onto his back, laying on the pavement.

Steve was quite sure that that would’ve hurt quite a bit, but Kirishima didn’t seem to think so. He got right back up, dodged around the blond, and waited a few feet away. They didn’t acknowledge each other outside of that, the short but violent interaction apparently satisfactory in whatever strange relationship they had.

Steve shook his head. Why did everyone in this time period have to be so weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any ideas or things they think might happen, please share! Because who knows, maybe you'll Inspire something. (You probably will)
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed! (Todo keeps getting put off, doesn't he?)
> 
> Scarlet


	4. Todoroki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to the people on Discord willing to put up with me pestering them. I doubt this would have gone anywhere without them.
> 
> Enjoy Todo meeting Natasha!

Todoroki stared at his phone. Even after a month, it was still strange to look at the news and realize that he didn’t know a single person on the screen. At first it was just strange, but then it was… relieving. He didn’t have to watch his every move with the expectation that a single mistake would show up on the television.

The bell above the door rang, signaling the entry of a customer. He dropped his phone onto the cashier counter, calling out the greeting he was supposed to say. “Welcome to Diabolic Glass, how may I help you?”

The redhead walked into the shop with a purpose in her stride that Todoroki had rarely seen outside of people who had combat training. He ran his eyes along her arms, wishing that her sweater was a little less baggy. Her legs were long and lean, encased in black jeans that fit like a second skin.

She watched him peruse her figure with an amused smile, her eyes landing on his scar, “I need a vase. Red, preferably.”

Todoroki nodded and walked out of the counter. He spoke as he led her to the red section, “All our wares are categorized by color, and then shape. Multi-colored ones have their own section in the back.”

She looked around, her face devoid of expression as she searched the shelves for a glass vase that would suit her style. Todoroki stayed quiet unless she asked him a question, only offering occasional comments on some of the more expensive vases.

Once she found one she liked, they headed back to the front. He stepped back behind the counter, holding his hand out for the vase so he could ring it up. It was extremely pretty, but it had a few sharp edges that made most people shy away from buying. The owner of the shop had debated about putting on sale for that reason.

A cracking behind him made him turn around. One of the cooling racks for the fresh pieces had slipped, and the glass cup on it was about to fall. On instinct he reached out and grabbed it, paying little mind to the heat. His fire was far hotter. After he set it on a more stable rack and put the broken one to the side for examination, he turned back to the customer.

She was staring at him, her eyes wide. “Are your hands all right?”

Shit. He’d forgotten that people couldn’t normally grab burning hot glass with their hands. What should he say? He could almost feel the light bulb switch on. A quick glance showed that the glass was now out of her line of sight. “It’s alright, that was one of the cooler ones.”

She still looked slightly skeptical, but seemed to accept it. Todoroki sighed with relief. That would’ve been hard to explain to his flatmates. Mostly Bakugou. He thought about it a little longer as he wrapped her vase in protective paper. Yeah, explaining anything to Bakugou was hard.

Mostly because he tried to blow you up whenever you tried. And really, neither he nor Bakugou could afford to slip with their Quirks. He waved the redhead on her way, taking note of extremely muscular glutes as she walked out. It wasn’t often that customers had muscles like that. He wouldn’t be picking fights with her anytime soon.

Todoroki glanced at the clock. His shift was over in five minutes. Those five minutes felt like forever. When they were finally over, and he was done, all he had to do was grab his stuff and leave. He was tired, his head was pounding like Bakugou was running around in it, his feet ached and burned in an entirely unpleasant way, and he just wanted to fall into bed.

Plus, he had to deal with all the staring at his hair and his scar. Although that redhead had been remarkably polite. She hadn’t asked a single insensitive question. Sometimes people just did not understand that he did not want to talk about it. 

He walked out of the shop, turned left, and headed down the alleyway. One of the reasons he had chosen this job was because it was so close to their apartment. The only downside to it was the hours were long, and he had to walk through a dark alleyway that felt like it got farther and farther from civilization every time.

Not that he was really worried. People here didn’t have Quirks yet, and he was trained well. He’d easily be able to take on anyone who wanted to challenge him. Three people in hoodies were coming down the alleyway from the opposite direction. 

Danger sense told him to be careful. His belief in humanity told him it was fine. Compromise told him to believe the best while keeping careful distance. Compromise usually turned out to work best.

For once, however, his danger sense was right. The middle person put his hand over a lump in his pocket, and said, “Give me everything in your pockets.”

Todoroki stared at them with chilled disbelief. The pounding headache made everything that much more irritating. “If you start a fight with me, you will regret it.”

The one on the right, who had a slight frame and a more feminine voice, said, “Ha, like we’d believe that. You’re just some nobody teenager working a part-time job. Plus, we have people behind you, too. Give us your money, moron.”

He was sure they did have people behind him, but it was of little consequence. Icy crystals glinted in the air as Todoroki breathed. He took a step closer to them, curious if the middle one actually had a gun or not. 

Turned out he did, not that it mattered much. Todoroki swayed slightly, drawing their eyes to the left, and then he struck. The ground beneath his right foot was slippery with ice, letting him move quicker than he might otherwise have. The fight was over in seconds.

There were, in total, four muggers. Their “backup” consisted of a single man with a toy gun painted to look like a real gun. The ice that he had accidentally spread was melted with a press of his hand. 

Todoroki headed home, only the fact that his head was pounding letting a single person spy on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The attempted robbery is slightly based off of a real thing that happened to a friend. Obviously it was a different setting and sequence of events, but it gave me something of an idea of how these things go. She's perfectly fine, in case you were wondering.
> 
> Anyway, they have all met their first avenger, except for Deku. Still figuring out what to do with Deku.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed it!
> 
> (I'm terrible at responding to comments, don't worry, I've seen them all and done a silly happy dance for all of them.)


	5. Green Meets Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Lovely Dragons!
> 
> I'm not dead! Hahahah! Surprise!

Bruce wandered down the street, looking for somewhere to sit and relax. He sighed, one hand lifting to rub the bridge of his nose. He liked working with the Avengers, but they still got on his nerves sometimes. Today just happened to be one of those times.

There wasn’t one thing in particular that bothered him, it was more like a bunch of little things that gathered together until finally he felt like snapping. Unfortunately, Bruce snapping was much more dangerous than someone else snapping, on account of the large green rage monster that he would become.

Usually Bruce would make himself a cup of tea, sit down on his floor, tell Jarvis to keep everyone out, and read. His plans were halted rather abruptly when he realized he was out of tea. It felt like walking outside expecting to see a nice, calming garden, and instead being met with thick brambles that sprawled all over the place, their thorns sharp and deadly.

He paused at a crosswalk for a moment, waiting for the cars to stop. The red hand changed to a white person as the flow of cars halted. Bruce strolled across, grateful that the wait hadn’t been long enough for irritation to set in. With the mood he was in, who knew what would set him off. 

One of the signs that hung over the street said “Bear’s Den Cafe.” He’d heard of it before, in a sort of off-hand way. Teenagers on the street telling each other to check out the Bear’s Den Cafe. People arranging business meetings there. Apparently having free wifi and good coffee attracted people, particularly college students, in hordes. Bruce hadn’t heard anything about their tea, but he figured that it with the amount of people talking about it, it would at least be decent.

It took him a moment to figure out that this particular cafe was one of those that was below street level. Bruce stalked down the stairs. If they were busy, then he was going to leave and look for someplace else. Loud noise, background or otherwise, would probably just get on his nerves.

A bell rang as he pushed open the door, a bright and cheery “Welcome!” greeting his ears. The quiet murmur of conversation was soothing and the music playing over the speakers wasn’t loud enough to be distracting, nor soft enough you had to strain to hear it. In general, Bruce was fairly sure he would be spending at least a couple hours there.

He hopped in the line to the register, browsing the options on the large chalkboard above where they made the drinks. Chamomile, Dragoneye Oolong, Earl Grey, Constant Comment... by the time Bruce was at the front of the line, he figured he’d probably better ask the person manning the register.

“Hi! Welcome to the Bear’s Den Cafe, what’ll you be havin’ today?” said the bouncy brunette. Her beaming smile practically radiated friendliness, and the furry bear themed baseball cap on her head barely managed to contain her hair. Bruce glanced at her name tag. Jennifer.

“What do you recommend? I’m in the mood for a good cup of tea.” Despite his burning irritation, Bruce managed to keep his voice polite and a smile fixed on his face. It wouldn’t do to make people run away screaming. No, that would most definitely not work.

“Hmmmm,” Jennifer hummed as she crossed one arm across her chest, her other coming up to rub her chin in a classic thinking pose. “They’re all pretty good. Are you a milk and sugar kinda guy, or do you drink it straight?”

“Straight.”

“Alright. I recommend the Lemon Lift. It’s a little citrusy, but it’s not bitter.” She grinned and leaned close, “It’s the only one I can drink without a little somethin’ else.”

“Sounds good,” Bruce said.

Jennifer rang it up on the register, then held her hand out for his card. She rolled her eyes, “We’re a little old fashioned here. The owner refuses to get any of those fancy new chip readers, so we’re stuck doing this. He’s such a tight-wad. Here’s your card back, just go ahead and find a table to sit at. We’ll bring it out when it’s done.”

She handed him a metal stand with a number on it and shooed him away, smiling playfully. Bruce walked over to the lounge chair area, which seemed mostly empty. Many patrons had flocked to the outlets attached to the bar against the wall, as well as the big tables in the middle that were perfect for spreading out books and papers.

Bruce didn’t really need to spread out books or papers, so he just settled right into one of the leather recliners. He groaned a little as the give of the leather and the shape of the chair worked together. It seemed to almost pull the tension out of him. Already he could feel his headache leaving, his irritation dissipating. This–this relief–was what he’d been looking for.

He’d just pulled out his book when a young man with fluffy green hair walked over with his drink. The man stopped next to him, eyeing the number on the metal stand for a moment. Upon deciding he’d found the right area, he turned towards Bruce and asked, “Where would you like me to put this?”

“Ah,” Bruce looked around. He motioned towards the small end table next to the recliner he was sitting in, “Over there is fine.”

 

The young man nodded, his hair moving with the movement in a strangely fascinating way, and set Bruce’s tea down. His blue-green eyes glanced at Bruce’s face, darting away for only a moment before returning to stare for a long moment. He leaned close and whispered, “You wouldn’t happen to be Bruce Banner, would you?”

A few moments later, Bruce found himself sitting across from the young man. It surprised him how quickly he could become not-quite-friends-but-more-than-strangers with somebody who clearly knew he could be mean and green at any moment. More than that, the amount of trust the young man had in him was startling. It soothed the beast inside him, offering Bruce far more peace than he’d thought he might find.

For the first time since he became the Hulk, Bruce relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have to say sorry this took so long. I started college and got really super busy. This has been sitting mostly finished on my computer for several months, and I thought that it was about time i got my butt in gear and finished it.
> 
> I can't believe i have over 100 kudos. Thank y'all so much!
> 
> I think we'll be getting into the timeline soon. I'm planning to try to write more in my free time over the summer and get back into it. Hopefully it won't take me as long next time. If someone wants to chat, I do have a tumblr under the same name, but i have no idea how it works.
> 
> See y'all next time!
> 
> P.S. if the writing style changes drastically towards the end, tell me and I'll fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have one more snippet finished, and one on the way. Thanks to everyone who helped me with this (you probably know who you are)!  
> This was spawned from a desire to write a Battle of New York scene, and then I needed stuff before, and it just spiraled.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> (These will range from short to not-so-short)


End file.
